1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a method and a system for launching a software application in a virtual environment.
2. Description of Related Art
A virtualization technique for a plurality of virtual machines installed on a physical computer can allow each of the virtual machines to run an arbitrary operating system (OS) and arbitrary applications. A typical virtual system can operate multiple virtual machine (VM) guests by installing a VM host with a host OS for operating the VM guests. Each of the VM guests may include a guest OS and one or more software applications installed and executable in the VM Guest. When a user wants to run a particular application in a VM guest, the user needs to boot up his VM guest and launch the target application in the VM guest. The user may further need to input a few parameters to setup a runtime environment for the target application before being launched, which is inconvenient. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.